Pegasus Final Salvation
by edboy4926
Summary: One-shot. The Asurans, now reborn anew with the help of another advanced alien civilization, fight against the Wraith in one final last stand with the fate of the Pegasus Galaxy on the line. Small Halo elements in this.


**This is a rewrite of my 'Midnight Lost' story.**

**While there are small elements from Halo, the story is fully SG:A. **

**Also, the title is not the best, so if anyone has an idea, please help. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the plot of this story and my OC. This is for pure entertainment.**

**Recommend reading: **

"**Spectre's Advent" by Andrithir [Mass Effect/Halo; Shepard gets sent to the Haloverse following the end of ME3]**

"**The Mantle Beyond The Eons" by SuperW1998 [Mass Effect/Halo; The Forerunners arrive in the ME galaxy in the beginning of ME3]**

"**The Tenrou Group Lives On" by ValinNight [Fairy Tail; Natsu, Erza and Mira get left behind in the Tenrou Arc, also Natsu/Erza/Mira pairing]**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Publish Date: 8-2-2014**

**PFS====PFS====PFS====PFS====PFS====PFS====PFS====PFS====PFS**

**Universe Location- AU Stargate Universe #696XXX**

**Current Location- City-ship **_**Freedom, **_**Flagship of the Asuran Navy**

**Time- Year 62 A.R. (After Rebirth) **

**Current Event- End of the Asuran-Wraith War; Siege of Asura, capital of the Asuran Federation**

"What the status of our remaining ships?" An Asuran named Johnson, who was the Lord of Admirals (or Lord Admiral for short) and overall leader of all Asuran Military forces, asked. He was standing in the main control room or bridge of his City-ship, Freedom, current flagship of the Asuran Navy, or rather what's left of it. He and the rest of the bridge crew were wearing a very looking high tech armor. Johnson was the only one in the bridge who did not have his helmet on, showing that he was a Caucasian with short black hair and blue eyes.

"Sir, along with the Freedom we only have 10 more City-ships, 22 Cruisers, 6 Leviathans, 25 Auroras, 15 Destiny ships and 10000 D-Wings. And half of them are already damaged. We also lost three more defense satellites as well two more orbital shipyards. They also had taken out all three Solar Shipyards and the ships assigned to guard them in our star. The enemy fleet is still getting closer." A bridge officer said.

Lord Admiral Johnson frowned at this report. What was left of the fleet was like 25% of its original number. Then again considering that they been under siege by the Wraith for three days straight is bloody miracle they have not fallen to their numbers, which if the sensor array was right, they still have over a thousand ships left, most of those ships were Hives, which were being led by three hives they dubbed as Super-Hives. The main difference of a Super Hive and a regular one was that a Super Hive was receiving energy from a Zero Point Module, which made it more powerful than the norm. The Asuran Fleet was able to take down six of those ships but at the cost of more than 10 of their ships, for each enemy ship.

Johnson still remembered the day they took the fight against the Wraith, especially how his species was reborn, all thanks to the actions of one being.

After their so called creators, the Lanteans, decided to exterminate them because they wanted to be free; a being from another galaxy came to the ruins of the planet and decided to intervene. Said being was called a Precursor, whose name in his native tongue was too complicated to translate so he was simply called Foresight.

Foresight was among the few Precursors that survived the Precursor-Forerunner War. Instead of taking revenge against the Forerunners he instead stayed in the galaxy to watch it's events in secret, this was mostly because he was saved and convinced not to take revenge by an evolved human simply known as Carl, who became a friend of Foresight's. Foresight and Carl stayed in the galaxy watching from the shadows the events of the galaxy, from the Human-Flood War, the Forerunner-Human War, the Forerunner-Flood War and finally to the Halo Array firing; both men saw the array firing from outside the galaxy. Foresight decided to travel to other places and see if he could find another species worthy of the Mantle and thus he and Carl said good-bye to each other.

After two thousand years of traveling through the stars alone, though he did received visits from Carl from time to time; he came across the Pegasus Galaxy and discovered the Lanteans. Intrigued at them, especially by the fact that they looked exactly like the humans from his old galaxy, he secretly took samples from some Lanteans (while advanced, Precursor technology was more superior) and was shocked to discover that while the Lanteans and the Humans from his galaxy were at first look genetically different, at the genetic base level they came from the same species, which made Foresight confused as to how that was possible.

He then spent years watching them without them noticing them. At first he thought that maybe the Lanteans would be worthy of the Mantle but as time passed he saw that the Lanteans were not worthy as their way of thinking and acting bordered on being arrogant. Even after discovering that the Lanteans created the Wraith and the war against them, Foresight though that maybe this war might get them to turn around.

But what made Foresight finally realize that the Lanteans were not worthy of the Mantle was when they decided to create the Asurans and destroyed them when they became sentient and that they simply asked for their aggression to be removed. In that moment, Foresight decided to not only save but also accelerate the evolution of the Asurans, to make them the next wielders of the Mantle.

During the days that the Wraith were doing the Siege of Atlantis; Foresight arrived at Asuras, gathered up all the surviving nanites and easily modified the Asuran's Base Code, eliminating the codes for aggression, for attacking the Wraith, against harming the Lanteans, and against mimicking the appearance of known persons. However Foresight added one major thing to their code, which allowed the Asurans to know how to act like real sentient beings.

With Foresight guiding them, the Asurans began to rebuild their civilization. While Foresight did not give them any of his people technology from the start, he did help out them in how to upgrade their current technology as well as how to evolve culturally. Also, the Asurans decided to create their own calendar system, calling it the Rebirth Calendar; starting with 'Before Rebirth' (B.R.), which meant before the Asurans were saved by Foresight and 'After Rebirth' (A.R.), which meant after Foresight saved the Asurans.

In terms of culture, while the Asurans were imitating the culture of the Lanteans, they slowly began to make it their own unique culture, since they did not want to completely imitate a species that condemn them to extinction just for wanting to exist. Thus the Asurans create the Asuran Federation or AF for short, which was mostly a fusion of Foresight's humanity's form of government and the Lanteans.

While the Asurans were still connected to each other by the Subspace Link, which Foresight upgraded to be somewhat identical to his people's own Organon, thus not only did this connect every Asuran but it also housed all their memories and technology; they valued individual independence as well. They decided to call this new link 'Amicitia'. **(Latin for alliance)**

Also, with words from Foresight and his history lesson about his people, the Forerunners and their version of Humanity; the Asurans learned to controlled their hatred toward the Lanteans and Humanity, that while they might hate the Lanteans for trying to kill them and Humanity for being the chosen ones to continue the Lanteans' living their legacy, they will give them a chance should they ever meet, though Foresight did tell the Asurans how to tell the difference between his Humanity and the Lanteans' Humanity; he also gave the Asurans all the languages he knew of, like the Forerunner and Humanity's.

Foresight also began to teach the Asurans about the Mantle of Responsibility, but he included in his teachings how the mistakes the Forerunners made when in their interpretation of the Mantle let to their downfall: like not letting some species improved through conflict, which itself might have forced technological or cultural progression for said species, which one bad consequence was that the Forerunners being the only species to fight the Flood; and their approach of inspiring peace throughout their realm by minimizing their military capacity and disarming their weapons cache proved costly when the Flood appeared and did not take it seriously.

One major thing that the Asurans overhauled was their military, both in terms of technology and tactics; since they knew from Lanteans that two of the major reasons they lost the war against the Wraith was that they relied too much on their ship technology, which was basically shields and drones; and hardly any way to fight on the ground. There was also the fact that the technology they had was outdated compared to the technology the Lanteans had at the end of the war, so the Asurans had to heavily improvised.

In the subject of ships, the Asurans began to heavily upgrade all their know ship models in terms of including a more diverse weapon systems, and better shield systems.

While looking through old Alteran ship records, the Asurans came across the Destiny project and the Seeder Ships. After reading this, the Asurans decided to first implement the use of a Stargate on every ship, which could be reached through the use of the 9 Chevron system; upgrade the Destiny ship design and make it their primary scout ship class.

But the most important thing the Asurans discovered from the Destiny files was its unique energy source, solar energy, which was gathered from literally diving into a star. With this, they quickly put this system to all their ships so that they could run on both ZPMs and Solar Energy.

Also, with the Solar Energy System, the concept of 'Energy to Matter', similar to what the Asgard race had, became possible. Thus creating what they called Solar Shipyards, which take the energy from the star and in turn the shipyards' automated systems build ships at fast times.

They also decided to add a cloaking feature to their ships, though only the Aurora and City-ship class ships could hold both the cloak and energy shield at the same time, the rest of the ships can only have one on at the same time.

Foresight helped the Asurans in how to upgrade their form of FTL to be a lot more faster and that it would work safely in the gravity well of a planet, thought it did take several tests to make that work.

As for their ground forces, the Asurans began to expand their arms by developing and upgrading their own energy weapons; from a pistol, assault rifle, shotgun, machine gun and to a sniper rifle. The next thing was developing a suit of armor. In this case, Foresight gave the Asurans the blank template of the armor the Humans from his galaxy used; they just had to add whatever tech to the armor.

The Asurans modified the armor to run on an energy system called Subspace Capacitor which got energy from subspace without running out but at a limited rate. This energy system was discovered in use in an Alteran Long Range Communication Device. The armor was equipped with an energy shield, a cloaking function, provided superior strength and speed, protected the Asuran from the vacuum of space, and interesting enough it could also serve to recharge their energy weapons by connecting the weapons to the armor's stored energy reserves.

As for ground tactics, Foresight helped the Asurans by giving them the data on the tactics Foresight's humanity used in both their wars. The Asurans begin learning and implementing these tactics, from normal soldier training, specialized role individual training to Special Forces training.

One thing they realized when checking out their ship types was that for all intents and purposes, the Lanteans only made one type of space fighter, the Gateships. When finishing a careful examination, they realized that the ship served better as a troop transport ship rather than an actual space fighter. Thus it was decided that besides upgrading the Gateships, like giving it better armor and a hyperdrive; they would create a new space fighter.

After much work, the Asurans finally got their new space fighter. In simple terms, the fighter was basically a small size Destiny class ship. It allowed for two people to pilot it, ran on both ZPM and Solar Energy, had a limited amount of drones that were attached on the ship's bottom that could be fired at the pilot's order, four small energy turrets similar to those of the Destiny class ship, energy shielding, a hyperdrive and a cloaking feature. The new fighter was called D-Wings.

Even with the Solar Shipyards running at full power chugging out ships as fast as possible; the Asurans need another way to get resources for more ships. Thus, it was decided to send nanites, in the form of spiders; to asteroids, meteors, planets and moons that didn't support life and have the spiders consume them completely and the consumed resources would be made into ships, weapons, armors and most importantly of all, create more of them. The Asurans did make sure that this was done without the Wraith noticing them.

However one day, a group of spiders failed to report back from their targeted planet. The Asurans sent a squad of soldiers to investigate what happened. Upon getting to the planet through the Stargate, the group of soldiers used a signal to order the spiders to appear before them. Imagine their shock when instead of the spiders appearing, several giant floating mechanical sea looking animals, which were twice the size of an Aurora ship, do and follow the orders the soldiers give out.

After quickly getting beaming the mechanical animals through the Stargate back to Asuras; the Asurans with Foresight begin finding out what happened to the spiders and why did they turn into giant sea animals. After days of reviewing their memories, they finally found out what happened.

It turns out that in the planet they were sent to there was an actual creature that looked like the spiders new form and upon coming into contact with the spiders when they went into the ocean it attacked them. The spiders, who were program to defend themselves, began to attack the creature back and that was when they detected something shocking about the creature, it was a silicon based lifeform; thus due to their limited way of operating they did their primary function against the creature, they consumed him after overpowering him with many of themselves. It was after they consumed him that the change happen, that large masses of spiders began to combine and thus formed into exact mechanical copies of the creature.

The Asurans, realizing that what happened was a great gift for them, began to create more of the mechanical creatures with the nanites. The creatures were giving energy shielding, hyperspace capability, cloaking and an energy weapon in the mouth of the creature. It was decided to call the new Asuran creation Leviathan.

**(If you want to picture the Leviathan, just look up the Leviathan from the Disney Movie 'Atlantis: The Lost Empire')**

After decades of preparations, on the year 60 A.R., Foresight announced that he was leaving, declaring that the Asurans were finally able to sustain themselves as a civilization without his help and more importantly, the new rightful guardians of the Mantle. Though just before leaving, Foresight left them a locked data drive, that contained something he and Carl had created a while back; that should only be opened and used in the event of something very, very dangerous were to happen to them; the Asurans to his warning seriously.

A few weeks later, Asurans began their attack on the Wraith. Not because of their original creators' orders but because the Asurans knew that the Wraith were monsters and had not remorse for the people they kill or rather eat, thus an affront to the Mantle. That and also a minor wish to show the Lanteans that ascended that they, the Asurans, a technological creation; are better than the Wraith, a biological creation.

Thanks to the fact that the Asurans decided to upgrade their technology and their tactics, they began to decimate the Wraith swiftly and at the same time not only saving the people of Pegasus, but also brining back hope for them, like providing them with some civilian level technology to help them get back up.

However, over a year and a half since the Asuran-Wraith War began and on the verge of defeating them, the Wraith got a hold of some Lantean ZPM's and not only decided to use the same tactic they used against the Lanteans, good old quantity but also quality as well, in this there case making the Super Hives along with countless Wraith ships.

The Asurans then were being forced on the defensive, losing territory and forces to the Wraith faster than they could replenish their forces. When word reach them that the Wraith were amassing all of their fleets for one final attack against their planet, the Asurans knew they could not hold them off forever. So they were left with only one choice, to prepare for an all-out siege and more importantly…

To open the data drive Foresight gave them.

Upon accessing the data, they are shocked to discover that the data includes the blueprints and instructions on how to build and use a one-time activation device that can send an entire planet to another galaxy of their choosing.

The Asurans begin construction of the device as quickly as the can and are able to calculate the location of the galaxy they wanted to go to, the Milky Way Galaxy that Foresight came from; thinking of maybe finding out how far along humanity over there has progressed.

There was only one problem; the device would take a week to construct. And the Wraith managed to arrive before the device was completed, catching the Asurans off guard.

All Asurans in the system knew that they could not hope to win against the Wraith and that their only hope for survival was that the newly dubbed Planet Mover was finished in time.

"Sir, we just received message from HQ, the device is ready." A second bridge officer yelled.

"What!? Already, but I though the device would take one more day to be finished." Lord Admiral Johnson questioned, along with all other Asurans in the bridge who heard the message.

"Apparently sir, the scientists had no choice but to apparently cut corners in the device." The officer said. The bridge is left silent at his declaration; the only sounds were the ones of alarms going around them.

"Son, please tell me you did not just say that the scientists actually cut corners in building a device that is supposed to move an entire planet to another galaxy." The Lord Admiral asked somewhat sarcastically.

"I wish I could sir but unfortunately they had to. From the report, the device is main function is ready but the thing they had to cut corners was with the guidance system; in simple terms we got an engine but no way to tell it where we want to go. Chairwoman Trinity has also sent a message saying that while skeptical of the device she has given her authorization to activate it, all that is missing is yours sir." The bridge officer said as the entire bridge crew once again became silent.

The Lord Admiral could not believe all had come down to two final choices for him to decide: stay and fight the Wraith, assuring not only the death his race but also the humans of the Pegasus Galaxy; or take one final gamble and use the Planet Mover but with no way to tell where, or for that matter, when they will arrive.

What seemed like a few seconds felt like an eternity for Lord Admiral Johnson, knowing that his choice would either save or condemn his species. Looking directly at the sensor readings, seeing the fleet of Wraith ships coming directly towards them like locust against their prey cemented the Admiral's decision.

"Send message to HQ, authorization granted. Get all surviving ships and shipyards into the planet's orbit. Also, ensign did HQ say how long it will take to activate the device?" The Admiral ordered as all other officers around the bridge began issuing retreating orders.

"They said that from this moment, the device will activate in five minutes, which will give us enough time to get all surviving ships into Asura's orbit." The ensign said.

"Very well then, with my authorization as Lord of Admirals, I give permission to deploy an Arcturus Bomb." The Admiral said with a grave voice in his voice.

"An Arcturus Bomb sir!? But why?" The ensign asked since that bomb was literally their most powerful weapon and only the Lord of Admirals could grant authorization to deploy it. The people around them heard the order and were shocked as well.

The Arcturus Bomb was the end result of the old Lantean project called Arcturus. The project was initiated with the intention to gain Zero point energy from their own universe, with the ultimate goal of replacing Zero Point Modules. While initially successful, it proved to be a failure since when the project began to gain energy, it started to gain exotic material, meaning it was material that the Lanteans had no way of identifying nor knowing how would it affect the normal realm, which resulted in the project going out of control and killing the scientists.

The Asurans found the remains of the project during the early months of the war and while the prospect of Arcturus serving as an energy source was discarded, the thought of using it as a bomb seem to look a lot better. They decided to test it by sending the prototype bomb, which was design to collect energy until it reach its maximum storage and then blow up, to a system where the Wraith were using as a breeding ground. To say that the bomb worked was an understatement. The bomb not only destroyed all Wraith forces in the system but also destroyed ¾ of the entire star system.

Following that test, it was deemed that Arcturus would only be used in dire situations. They would have used it against the current Wraith fleet but by the time they caught them, they had already reached the border of their own system, thus using the bomb would have resulted in a last ditch suicide for the Asurans.

"The way I see it ensign, if we are going out, we are going out with a bang and leaving this bloody space leeches with a gift." The Lord Admiral said with a predatory smile.

The ensign took a moment to listen to the Admiral's words and by the end of it, he along with all others in the bridge who heard the Admiral, also had the same smile in their faces, although they were not seen because of their helmets.

"With pleasure sir." The ensign said as he carried out his orders.

In what could only be described as a scene of controlled chaos, all remaining Asuran forces retreated back to the planet's orbit. The Freedom after entering a stable position in orbit; beamed a device that was beginning to radiate power to the other side of the planet, hidden from the Wraith's line of sight.

Five minutes later, the entire planet Asuras was surrounded in a bright blue light when a moment later in a massive blue flash, the entire planet disappeared out of existence.

The Wraith were confused at what they just saw and when they beginning questioning what just happened, they see a bright light coming from where the planet was previously located. This light was the last thing they would ever see as the light was none other than the Arcturus Bomb left behind by the Asurans.

The bomb detonates in a huge flash of light, destroying the entire star system, taking the Wraith with it, saving the Pegasus Galaxy. Unknown to the Asurans, Foresight and Carl recorded the entire event and left the recording, along with the Asurans' entire history, in a data drive and before Foresight left the galaxy, with a new mission to find out about the true origins of humanity; he left the drive in the hands of the Satedans, one of the groups of human the Asurans had helped.

They would learn how the Asurans sacrificed themselves to stop the Wraith once and for all and they would spread the news of the Asurans to the rest of the galaxy. The Asurans would be revered by the humans while the Lanteans and the Alterans would be hated because the date drive also included the information that it was the Lanteans that created the Wraith in the first place.

As for what happened to the Asurans. Well… that is another story all together.

**PFS====PFS====PFS====PFS====PFS====PFS====PFS====PFS====PFS**

**Hope you enjoyed this story. **

**Please leave feedback (I'll take even 'Good story'), and give me ideas on what you would like to see.**

**Look forward to the Asurans' next adventure. **


End file.
